


Food, Glorious Food

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Relationships, Food, Food Issues, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Snacks & Snack Food, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk wants to know what his friends are eating these days. Their discussions and answers are...well, wild.Oneshot/drabble





	Food, Glorious Food

"Okay guys, Coran said it's gonna be a couple more minutes until dinner's ready!" Hunk announced cheerfully. The others didn't react too much, so he continued. "What've you all eaten today?"

"Four cups of coffee," Pidge deadpanned. 

"A grape." added Lance. 

Well...at least those were both edible. Not too bad there. 

"A mini snickers bar," muttered Keith. 

"...the souls of my enemies." Shiro said. He said this softly too. 

Oh. Um, okay. 

"What is wrong with you people?!" said Hunk.

And honestly that was a proper response for all of this. 


End file.
